


I Am Lord Frieza (A Revival Story)

by Eisblueme



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Progression, Gen, Military, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisblueme/pseuds/Eisblueme
Summary: How? How did it come to this?Not just once... but twice? The great Emperor of the galaxy, yet defeated by a mere monkey? No! This is not how my story will end! I refuse to return that hell!Until I have reclaimed my birthright as the ruler of all things I will not rest!"I do not know what this world holds in store for me... No, I do. I see an aureate throne with the bodies of vermin piling at my doorsteps. This world will be like all the others in my wake: conquered by me, Lord Frieza!"





	1. Furiza-sama da!!

**Author's Note:**

> A typical take on the 'Reincarnation' genre with the main focus being Frieza's revival into a different world separate from the Dragon Ball universe. He is given a different body but most of his powers are in tact.

**I AM LORD FRIEZA! (A Revival Story)  
Chapter 1 – Furiza-sama da!!**

“Heh… What an absurd strength…” With the twilight sovereign as their witness, two men fought upon the ruins of a once glorious cathedral. Darkened skies, dust and cold smother the area as the two men stare each other down, one armored to the teeth in silvery armor, while the other wore only thin white leather armor with a purple jewel encrusted onto the chest. “Hey, tell me… what’s your name?”

“I do not see why I must tell a vermin like you, but since you’re about to die, I may as well fulfill that final wish of yours.” Retorted the man clad in leather. Arms crossed with a smirk, he spoke with confidence and no respect toward his enemy even amidst a battle to the death. He spread out his arms in gaudy fashion, almost as if to praise himself, “Burn this into your mind… I am the Emperor of the universe, Lord Frieza.”

“Well then, ‘Lord Frieza’, prepare yourself!” the knight shouted as he lunged forward with his claymore raised above his head. Fully committed to cleave the pompous opponent before him, time slowed as he lowered the guillotine that was his sword upon the enemy’s neck. Yet as he launched his assault, he realized at once it was not time that had slowed but his movements that felt incredibly dull. When the claymore finally struck down, it felt as though it had hit nothing but air, soon the knight realized that what he had hit was nothing but an afterimage. ‘Frieza’ had somehow maneuvered instantaneously behind him to deliver a swift kick to his side. With an absurd level of strength even as he had been encased in steel armor he was flung forward as though a rag doll thrown by a child.

The knight was hurled toward a large stone pillar and crushed through it; damage dealt to both his back and front as he flew. “Insipid fool. None surpass me, no one even comes close,” taunted Frieza as he walked closer with a smirk upon his face. His pale complexion glittered as the rays of the night sovereign shone down upon him. “The likes of you are fit only to grovel before me.”

An incredible surge of pain coursed through the knight’s body. Positioned conveniently against a stone pillar he gazed up toward the large moon, yet what he bore witness to was the incarnation of evil as the moon slowly dyed in an ominous blood red. He was unable to do anything but hopelessly compliment the demon chosen by god, 'Frieza', “Hah… You’re not too bad,” he said as he coughed up blood.

“Why thank you. I do hope you’re satisfied, because tonight will be the last time you shall ever lay your eyes on that glorious moon.” As his enemy spoke, the knight clutched onto his sword once more, ‘perhaps that is so…’ he thought dejectedly but he couldn’t give up now. It was his sacred duty as a knight to defeat the foe before him or fall trying.

“That confidence of yours will be your undoing. Perhaps it will not be by me… but someday, definitely, you will underestimate the enemy enough that you will slip.”

“I wonder about that,” Frieza pointed toward the sky as a fluorescent mass of purple light gathered at his fingertips. The cold night air grew even more frigid as the knight stared in disbelief. The size of the purple ball of energy rapidly expanded to eventually eclipse over the moon, ‘I’m going to die…!’ he thought to himself that if nothing was done, then demise was the only thing left. Faced with death, the knight picked himself up and rushed toward the enemy once more.

“Frieza!” when the knight shouted his name, Frieza temporarily froze. Images of a certain warrior flashed across his mind, the son of which was the beginning of a string of nightmares for the galactic overlord. His calm demeanor wiped from his face to a frown as he pointed his finger from his unoccupied hand towards the intrepid knight.

With cold, unfeeling eyes of crimson, Frieza glared back at the knight and launched a volley of quick ki blasts. A rapid succession of purple lights shot forth from his fingertips to drill through the knight’s armor plated body. [Death Beam], one of his more precision based ki attacks, it also served a more symbolic purpose, ‘I point at you and you die.’

The holes left smoky remnants as the knight fell flat onto his face, his body covered in holes and blood oozing from the wounds. He dropped his sword as he writhed in pain before his enemy. As he crawled against the floor Frieza unhesitatingly stomped and smashed the knight’s helmeted head against the concrete floor of the ruined cathedral. “Yes… this is how it should be. Your face against the ground as my foot rests upon you as a pedestal to my glory. I am Lord Frieza, and this is the respect I deserve.”

Yet it wasn’t long before Frieza had gotten tired of resting his foot upon an unmoving body. He applied as much weight and strength to his foot and kicked the fallen knight once more through the ruins- as though a child cheerfully kicking a football across an open field. “Oh my, done with your little game of resistance already?” he asked but no response ever came. “I thought so.” With no more delay Frieza had descended the grand ball of mystical purple energy towards the general location of the knight. ‘This is the end,’ Frieza thought as he turned his back to leave.

As the purple ball of death descended, the ruins of the cathedral could not even be classified a ‘ruin’ with ‘crater’ being a more apt description of what remained. With his hands behind his back to straighten his posture, Frieza slowly walked away without a care for the destruction he caused or the implications of it all. He did not have to. Why should he? He was the emperor of all things, he was ‘Lord Frieza’.

It was in this moment of careless self-satisfaction a sword slid through his leather armor and out the other side of his chest. “Wha…t?” Frieza briefly wondered as he felt the warm crimson fluid trickle down from his upper torso. He hesitantly glanced behind him to see the same knight he had though he destroyed with a bloodied smile upon his face.

“To… told ya… you’d slip… sooner… or later…” the knight taunted as held tightly onto the handle of the sword.

Frieza grit his teeth as his very veins could see bulging out of his forehead. “You… damned vermin….!” He raised his hands towards the knight’s face to unleash his wrath. This time a mass of red energy gathered at his palms, ominously glowing as the gleam was reflected off the knight’s silvery armor. “Die, you halfwit!”

For the next several minutes a barrage of red blasts decimated not only the knight’s entire body but the very terrain on which it rested on. The grounds beneath his feet were torn asunder as lightning arced across the skies as though to realize the emperor's anger. Nothing had been left behind, not a piece of metal on the knight’s armor, neither a hair nor fingernail, nothing; everything was washed away in the crimson fire.

“Kuh… Damned monkey!” Frieza shouted as he fell to his knees as the sword has siphoned too much blood from his system. His breathing became haggard and his vision blurred. He slammed against the floor as small crater opened beneath his fist. “How…! How did it come to this?! Again?! I refuse to die a third time!"


	2. Overlord's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How? How did it come to this?
> 
> Not just once... but twice? The great Emperor of the galaxy, yet defeated by a mere monkey? No! This is not how my story will end! I refuse to return that hell!
> 
> Until I have reclaimed my birthright as the ruler of all things I will not rest!
> 
> "I do not know what this world holds in store for me... No, I do. I see an aureate throne with the bodies of vermin piling at my doorsteps. This world will be like all the others in my wake: conquered by me, Lord Frieza!"

**I AM LORD FRIEZA! (A Revival Story)  
Chapter 2 – Overlord’s Awakening**

“Hah?!” suddenly awoken in the midst of an unknown forest. Greeted by the ear piercing chirps of countless birds and the roar of queer beasts he couldn’t even imagine, ‘Frieza’ gazed around in panic. A canopy of thick green darkened the mood as he struggled and stumbled around the floor of dead leaves and insects. His breathing accentuated to an irregular frequency and cold sweat slid down his face as he tried to grasp some bearing of where he was. “What… what is this? Where am I?”

As he struggled around, the first thing he had noticed was the change to his eye-level. He had never been a tall figure, but it was certainly higher than this. They had decreased, or perhaps it was more apt to say it was his entire body that had shrunken down. He glanced down to the body of a child from the neck down but such a situation was beyond comprehension to him; it was too alien for him to accept. For now, in order to preserve what little semblance of sanity he had, it was better to forget about that issue and find out the exact specifics of his situation.

After a few minutes of aimless searching the imagery of the dreaded forest was burnt into his mind. He fell to his knees as he slammed down to the leafy floor with great destructive power that a portion of the mud-stained floor burst apart with a tremendous quake. “Where in blazes am I?!” he shouted to himself knowing an answer wouldn’t miraculously echo back to him. ‘This is a forest… but which one? What planet is this?’ he shook his head as he had lost count. After some four hundred different conquered planets it had become exceedingly difficult to differentiate between them, worse was that he was never the one who did it personally. “This is what I have henchmen for!” he shouted as he once again slammed against the floor to cause another tremor.

As much as he wanted to stay and lament on his situation even he knew that it wouldn’t have been a productive use of time. After having decided that he needed to do something in order to change the situation, he continued to stumble aimlessly through the forest and finally came across a small pond. It glittered gently as a stream of sunlight pierced through the thick canopy and reflected onto the water as if it had been blessed by god. Of course the only kinds of gods that Frieza knew were those that destroyed recklessly and ones that just watched uselessly.

When he had reached the pond, he froze at the reflect that stared back. “What…?” he let out subconsciously in disbelief at what he had saw. A pale face, for sure, but it was cream colored rather than the elegantly haunting white of his original form, he had hair although they were brown instead of the original purple chrome he had. The only thing that remained true was his ghastly red eyes. “What… am I? No…” he shook his head as he backed away from his own reflection. He fell to the floor and was forced to see the predicament of his own body… “I’m… a mon… key…” he frantically shook his head once more because that wasn’t it either.

“No… I’m,” he felt his behind and there wasn’t a tail. He wasn’t a ‘Saiyan’, what he had been was “a human…?” His hands trembled at the revelation as he fell to his knees once more. A striking migraine suddenly invaded his head as all sorts of images entered. They were memories of a time and place he had never experienced but for some reason they seemed too vivid to be just a random act of hallucination caused by his pain.

He held his own mouth closed in order not to scream as he forced the pain back down. It was at that moment Frieza had been going through an existential crisis that a fearsome roar resounded from the depths of the forest. Something that had been long asleep had been awoken due to the sounds of the earlier tremors he had caused. However Frieza was not in the mood to entertain brainless beasts.

Yet the situation no longer made it a possibility for him to ignore as ground beneath his foot shook. The sound of hurried stomps of a beast was gaining onto his current location at a relatively fast speed. With a great explosive entrance and the annihilation of several trees in the area, what emerged from the heart of the forest was a great monster. A bear-like beast armored with steel plating from head to toe, [Armored Bear].

The bear’s roar echoed mightily through the dreaded forest to create an even more unpleasant mood of the situation. It carefully approached Frieza and stood up on its hind legs to let out a most feral roar that reverberated against even the heavens above. It stared down the small prey with its one vicious black eye and one closed by a scar that detailed its violent history. Yet Frieza was not amused; he wasn’t scared, he hadn’t cowered, he didn’t run… Frieza only stared back with a knife sharp glare. For a moment the bear retreated its ground as it felt a formidable presence from within such a small body.

Content with the temporary silence, Frieza turned his back on the wild beast to continue pondering about his current situation. “How did I get here?"

The bear was not pleased at its treatment. To be ignored by such an irrelevant prey, it had all been a great dishonor to it. It raised its steel plated claws up to the sky to prepare a guillotine like swipe that would end the existence of such an affront. With its weapon up high the bear took a deep breath to let out once a more vicious roar. It swung down its massive arms with great speed and destructive force towards the small prey.

Frieza halted his movements to return the reply, “I am trying to think here, so will you… shut up for one measly second, you miserable cur?!” He sent a powerful death glare straight towards the monster. This time it had actually been a ‘death glare’ as a beam of purple light flash forth from his eyes with deadly accuracy and seared through the Armored Bear’s steel plated chest. Within the matter of only a second the bear’s life had been stolen, its armor shattered and it was flung back like a rag doll through a good portion of the forest as it up heaved a trail of dirt in its wake.

Frieza felt a quaint sense of satisfaction from the kill. The insufferable migraine had also dissipated at some point and now he was given some freedom to think with a straight head. Even his predicament over his changed body seemed like such a small thing when he thought about it afterwards. “Hmm, yes, there is a certain sense of satisfaction to doing the killing yourself.” With a sneer he placed his hands to his back to straighten his posture. “Now then… that still doesn’t change my current situation.”

Frieza glanced around some more but only trees and the charred remains of an annoying fly was all he could see. “Perhaps I should gain more altitude…” as he prepared to take off from the ground another shout interrupted him. This time it wasn’t the distressing squeal of a beast but the soft but intelligible calls of a sentient life form.

“Friedel!” it was the voice of a young girl; a child had come running to him. She looked no older than six, with bright fiery red hair and skin that reminded him of snow, yet her dress was something left to be a little desired as it was repulsively primitive. She embraced him with all the strength her tiny body could muster, “Friedel! Are you okay?! We were looking all over for you!”

Stunned, Frieza couldn’t really reply. It was too comical of a scene to even comprehend, the great overlord of the galaxy, ‘Frieza’, hugged by an insolent child? What in the world? There were only so many times he had lost composure but this was the first time that had happened without the catalyst being a god forsaken monkey. “Who…” as he was about to ask the girl another set of voices came rushing over to his location.

“Friedel!” this time it was a much more mature voice. A group of men adorned with what seemed to be a set of unbelievably quaint armor rushed over. In their hands they lauded archaic and brutish weapons that not even the janitors on his ship would be expected to hold, yet here these men were embarrassing themselves in such queer get up. ‘Just what is going on?’ Frieza thought to himself but the one thing he wanted to ask more than that. Just to be sure if he was correct was…

“Who in blazes is ‘Friedel’?”


End file.
